


Bringing the Kitty to Work

by orphan_account



Series: My Neighbour Constantine [1]
Category: Constantine (2005), Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Easter Eggs, Gen, secret crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being Constantine’s neighbour, and him always coming over to use your cat for his ritual to cross over into hell.
Relationships: John Constantine & Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Neighbour Constantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809457
Kudos: 6





	Bringing the Kitty to Work

Daisy: So explain to me why you need my cat every time you came to my apartment?

John: Well, it's quite complicated thou...

Daisy: Come on, dude. Every night when you take my cat away, weird noises keep coming up from your apartment, mix in with my cat screeching, you singing in the weird tongue, and strange sounds that I couldn't figure it out. At least tell me what's up.

John: Okay, fine. I'll tell you this.

John leans into Daisy's right ear.

John, whispering: I'm actually trying to summon the most dangerous demon from hell and I need your cat to help me summon it. I'm a demon hunter trying to make ends meet, do you believe me or not?

Daisy: Alright, that went from zero to one hundred, but I believe you and your weird story. But before you go, I also have another kitty that you may use instead of my Chartreux.

John: Alright, let me see.

Daisy, holding her Siamese cat: Her name is Oreo, I get her from my old friend who lives a very long way from here. Will you take this as a replacement?

John: Yeah, sure. I'm sure the demon won't notice a difference.

As John walks back to his apartment with Oreo, Daisy tells him a very, very crucial warning: Oh and don't forget. This cat can and will swallow you alive with their tentacle if you're not careful, so please don't end up in their pocket dimension, alright?

John, confuse: alright then...

**  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> Now you may be wondering why there's a 'secret crossover' and 'easter eggs' tag in it. Find a crucial part about the Siamese cat and you probably know what's up.
> 
> Emoticon for today:  
> (^・ω・^ )


End file.
